people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
Man's Pest Friend
Vašek takes care of an uncontrollable dog, while mr. Krtek switches lives with his twin brother. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Dusty / Pavel Krtek, Petr Krtek / Martin Hora Also appearing: Honza Dočkal, Antonín Jirák, Lenka Jiráková, Tadeáš Ptáček, Car Mechanic, mr. Kůrka, Dusty's owner, The Trumpet Guy Plot The episode begins in the Jiráks' house with Vašek begging his parents to let him have a dog. Despite he has proven himself responsible, his parents lie to him about being poor, because they want to afford expensive food. Vašek later retells the news to Honza and Martin, after which Honza notices that Martin is wearing no pants. Martin explains, that it's a way he expresses himself and noone may forbid him to go around like this. Knowing Martin's antics, the boys don't take it seriously. In mr. Krtek's cabinet, we find him calling his twin brother Petr on a phone. They both talk about how boring their jobs are, which leads them to an interesting idea - since they look the same, they can switch their jobs for a week and nobody will find out, which they proceed to do. When Petr arrives, he is very confused to find out that he hasn't been teaching the class anything he should have, but talking about sex all the time, even though he was not allowed to. Pavel Krtek, on the other hand, is very happy to find out that his brother works in a sex shop, which is Pavel's dream job. After school, we find Vašek walking down a street, when he notices a woman, who is being disturbed a lot by her disobedient dog Dusty. Vašek proposes the idea of taking care of the dog, to which the woman agrees and even gives Vašek the opportunity to being paid for it. After telling his friends, Martin sadly notes that he would like a part time job too, after which Honza marks, that he could not get any, because he wears no pants. Martin responds irritably after this, saying that the boys are homophobic, without knowing what that word means. In the next scene, we see that Pavel Krtek is not doing well in the sex shop, offending the Car Mechanic without realizing it, while his brother likes teaching as him more and more. Vašek is then shown playing in a garden with Dusty, who then escapes and bites a woman. Vašek again tells the story to his best friends, adding that hopefully the woman is okay. Martin notes that he was also bitten by a dog one time. Honza wants to make a joke about his pants again, but he notices that he is surprisingly wearing them. Martin has a speech about how he was made wear them by the oppression of society, which confuses Vašek and Honza. Similar thing happens later during a lesson, when Petr Krtek notices Martin wearing the pants again, too. Pavel Krtek is shown doing bad in the sex shop again, this time not knowing about the existence of sex toys, which makes the potentional customer leave. Then Petr calls him, telling him how great changes has he done, only to Pavel telling him that he hates the job in the sex shop and being happy to return to teaching. Petr doesn't want to let the children lose their future, but has to agree, as a week has already passed. Later, Vašek is looking for Dusty to give him food and he finds him in his doghouse with his dog friends. This makes Vašek angry and he wants to punish Dusty, who does not want to obey Vašek and bites him a lot instead. Honza is mad, when Vašek goes to school with crutches and bandages, but doesn't want to let Dusty go. Martin, disturbed by how easily he left his dream, mistakes the conversation for talking about his pants, to which he leaves. Honza then notes, that he has seen Dusty take the Trumpet Guy's trumpet, which is confirmed, when the duo sees him whistling in a corridor. During next lesson, Pavel Krtek is back, saying that he acknowledges acting a bit "weird" last week, but that he has returned to his old self again. We see that Martin is very disturbed by the fact that he wears pants and Vašek tells him to cut it off. After the lesson, Vašek goes to Dusty, who is in the house of his family, to tell him to return the Trumpet Guy's trumpet, but he finds Dusty smoking marijuana. Vašek gets angry and wants Dusty to stop and clean after himself, but he finds out that Dusty's owner is behind him, thinking that he gave Dusty the joint in order to make him look funny, making Vašek lose his job. Vašek tells the news to Honza and Martin, thinking that even though he doesn't have a job or a dog anymore, he is at least safe. Martin is then called by a group of hippies, who have heard of his acts and started a group of people who don't wear pants. Martin is happy again and takes of his pants, much to Vašek's and Honza's annoyance. At home, Vašek's parents announce to him that they finally settled on the topic of him having a dog, adopting one that his previous owner couldn't take care of, which Vašek much to his dismay finds out was Dusty. Production This is the first episode to feature 3 storylines. Because of Vašek's story being the main one and more complicated, the Krtek's and Martin's storylines had to be made shorter. Klára was originally supposed to be in a scene of the episode, appearing after Dusty bites the woman offscreen. Vašek would nervously ask her if she can call an ambulance, after which their dialogue would go similarly how it goes in the following episode. Michaal P'Eshek also said, that he wanted there to be a song sung by Martin about how he lost his faith in not wearing pants. Reception The episode has been rated very well. IGN stated, that despite they did not like the Martin story much, they appreciated the creativity that went into the subplot of the Krtek brothers and proclaiming the Vašek's story the best one there has ever been in the show. The episode obtained the final rating of 8.5. Trivia * The title is a parody of the common idiom "man's best friend". * Pavel Krtek's ringtone is derived from a czech song called "Dej nám sex". * Vašek's parents appear for the first time in this episode. * It is unknown whether Vašek's family still owns Dusty, even though it is highly unprobable. Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vašek-centered episodes